The Other Side Of The Mirror
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Your perspective depends on where you're standing. One left. One remained. They still stay in touch. A conversation about the past and the future set three months before Ziva's return in 16.24.


_Author's Note_

_Partly about some of the reasons Tony might not welcome Ziva's resurrection.  
__Based on the premise she's not been in contact with him.  
__Not against Ziva but FOR Tony. A different viewpoint to the Tiva perspective._

* * *

"You look terrible probie."  
"Just what I needed to hear." Tim smiles at the face of his friend on the screen of the tablet propped up on the arm of the sofa.  
'Well I don't think you've ever been lying down for one our conversations before. Everything okay?"  
"Just a bit tired." McGee yawns.  
'How's the case coming along?"  
"Wrapped it up on Tuesday. Finished the debriefs tonight. That's why I got back so late."  
"And Gibbs?"  
"Is Gibbs."  
They both chuckle.  
"How's Delilah? Come to that _where_ is she? She's normally said Hi by now."  
"Dee's taken the twins to her Mom's."  
"Oh." DiNozzo looks concerned. "Has something happened between you two? Ya know I've always said you are McPunchingAboveYourWeight with her."  
"Her sister is in town for a couple of weeks so they're spending time together. I'm joining them for the weekend at the family cabin."  
"All good then?"  
"Yeah. The twins have more energy than Abby but I do miss them when they're away."  
"I know what you mean. Senior is visiting and Tali is at a sleepover with Pop pop at his hotel."  
"They will both love that."  
"I'm sure. Dad calls her his second chance. He's determined to do everything with her that he never got to do with me. What I'm loving is an adult conversation with no interruptions. I miss those days."

"How's work going?"  
"Bit slow at the moment."  
"Are you still enjoying it?"  
"As you know I had my doubts when Vance suggested it."  
"Yeah."  
"But after...Ziva's death, Israel, Paris , all the unanswered questions, all that time...I had to move on. Being a NCIS Cold Case Team Leader means I can work more regular hours, use my expertise, work in a team..."  
"And not be in life threatening danger quite so often."  
DiNozzo grins. "That too. It was good of the Director to agree I could be based here."  
"Do you think you'll ever come back?"  
Tony looks thoughtful. "Maybe one day. It would be nice to be closer to Dad. Then there's Tali's schooling. Louise being a nurse means her job skills are transferable anywhere. Did I tell you we've been talking about adding to the family?"  
Tim smiles. "What? No, no you didn't."  
"Keep it to yourself for now."  
"Sure. Wow. I'm glad you two got together. She's been really good for you. Who would've thought a few short years ago that this is where we'd be now."  
There's a brief pause both men caught up in their memories.

"When we killed Trent Kort I believed I was done. That wasn't justice it was revenge. Revenge for her, for Ziva. I'd been thinking about leaving, taking on a new work challenge somewhere else..."  
"I know."  
"Tali and grieving Ziva were the only things I had space in my heart for. That poor kid had lost so much..."  
"As had you."  
"Losing a soulmate is not like losing a mom Tim. I know how that feels."  
"Of course it's not. What I meant was that you lost the early years of Tali's life. By keeping her from you Ziva denied you that time to bond. I don't think I'll ever understand how she thought that was acceptable."  
"Hmm."  
"You've done an incredible job with her Tony. She's a happy, feisty, playful little girl. You should be _very_ proud of that."  
"Thanks Tim. Ya know I can't take all the credit. Jimmy helped out heaps especially in that first year. You all did what you could even when I pushed you away. Dad. Then there was Doc Rachel..."  
Tony grins. "Did I ever tell you about the boxes?"  
"I don't think so."  
"It was this exercise she had me do. Something to do with dealing with things and letting them go...or sorting emotions or something...Tali's box was blue and covered with dogs, flowers and rainbows. In sparkles was written _the future_. Ya know Tim I'm quite enjoying being somebody's everything."  
"Ziva's box?"  
"I didn't even have to think about it. By that stage of our talks it was so clearly..._the past_."  
"Ah."  
"Hmm."  
Not wishing to end the call with his friend looking so lost McGee decides to share a story.  
"Did I ever tell you what she said to me during the port to port killer case?"  
"About what?"  
"About a serial killer."  
"No. I would have remembered that."  
"We were talking about partners. I presented a hypothetical in which she and I hadn't talked for a few years and then I got killed by a serial killer. She responded that she'd track him down and make him wish he'd never been born."  
DiNozzo grins. "That was our ninja."  
They both laugh. "Same time next week?"  
"Talk then."  
They finish the call and put away their computers. Two friends apart but still having each other's six.

The End.


End file.
